


You’re very attractive

by RedgraveQueen



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F, Gillian x Caroline, Last Tango, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedgraveQueen/pseuds/RedgraveQueen
Summary: This is an entry for #LTIH_Goforit on tumblr. It prompted you to write a piece responding to the line ‘you’re very attractive’ (Gillian to Caroline). Here is my take on the aftermath. I Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Gillian Greenwood/Caroline McKenzie-Dawson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	You’re very attractive

I sink into my chair and bring my wine glass to my lips. I relax slightly as the smooth, deep red liquid slides down my throat. My therapist has encouraged me to spend time at the end of each day reflecting on events and considering how I’m feeling. 

Regretful. 

The emotion that inevitably ends up engulfing me after every decision I make. 

More wine. 

“You’re very attractive” 

Why did I say that? Of course it’s true; she is. I thought that the very first time I saw her- despite my urge to punch her square in that beautiful, stuck up face. My opinion hasn’t changed; on any of it. 

She knows I think she’s a snob: it’s something we joke about these days. But now she knows I think she’s gorgeous? 

Too much?  
Or just enough? 

Some friends say that sort of thing as a matter of course... not me and Caroline. We just don’t have that kind of friendship. She is without doubt the person most likely to fall under the title of ‘best friend’ (if somebody asked). I’d probably not tell her that either, for fear of her laughing. She’s got loads of friends. They all drive Audi’s and shop in Waitrose; tottering around in five in Jimmy choo’s. 

I’m cringing now. Why the hell did I say that? 

Thinking about it; what I said next was even worse. 

“You should go for it.” 

Go for it: meaning go and get yourself into a relationship with another woman. A woman who isn’t me. A relationship that that will inevitably make me burn with jealousy- break my heart a little bit more with every mention of her name- then fill me with joy when it all goes wrong once again. And then the circle will repeat. I’m getting used to I now but somehow- it doesn’t become easier. 

“Gillian?”

I jump violently. 

“FUCK Caroline! What the hell are you doing?”

Her ears must have been burning. 

“I must have smelled the wine! What are you doing up at this hour?” 

“Thinking” I quip quietly- thrusting the bottle towards her. 

“Thinking? So you mean I was wrong all along? You’re not actually brain dead?” 

I know she’s joking but try to prevent myself from smiling. She makes it so hard. 

“Just go back to bed, Caroline. I’m not in the mood.” 

She remains, as I knew she would. She’s sprawled in the armchair now, the one she claims as her own everytime she stays over. Her feet are up on the coffee table her head back; a full glass now resting against her ample chest. 

“I don’t like returning to an empty bed” 

She says slowly, opening her eyes and sitting up.


End file.
